


Caught Wet Handed.

by LittleMissBacon



Series: Tales of Vintage Girlfriends (The Cartinelli Collection) [24]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angie fantasising about Peggy, F/F, Fluff, Masturbation, Smut, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissBacon/pseuds/LittleMissBacon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fics from prompts I receive on my Agent Carter/Cartinelli blog (PeggylovesAngie.tumblr.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Wet Handed.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “omg omg i'm so sorry but cartinelli masturbating and thinking about the other please” (Anonymous)

"I’m so sorry …" Angie muttered to the silent room as she lay on the bed, naked and under the covers.

Her hands were insistent and wandered over the soft contours of her body, eyes closed and imagining, fantasising about the woman of her dreams. Her fingers pinched hardened nipples, hands groping her own breasts, wishing it was  _Peggy_  who touched her so reverently. She always felt horrible for thinking about her friend in private moments such as this, but it couldn’t be helped. Angie was enamoured, completely in awe of the stunning, elegant woman who she had befriended.

Peggy was beautiful, and anyone would be lucky to be with her. Angie knew that it was considered ‘wrong’ to have these feelings for another woman. She’d been keeping it a secret her whole life, hoping that one day she’d meet someone who she could trust enough not to laugh in her face or tell her she was disgusting. And the only person in her life now who she trusted that much was Peggy, and there was no way in hell she would tell her because she was certain that a lot of other thoughts and feelings would spill out as well. 

Angie just couldn’t tell Peggy about how she felt. It was going to be a secret she took to the grave.

So, instead of admitting her feelings, Angie waited until she was alone in her room, late at night, when she called upon those feelings which she buried during the day. They fueled her desire, instantly arousing her.

And now, here she was. On her back, hand working quickly between her legs to thoughts of all the ways Peggy would touch her, if only she felt the same way. She imagined that the older woman would be gentle at first, easing her into the sensation of being touched so intimately. Then, Peggy’s touches would grow bold, fingers rubbing wickedly at the little nub, just as her own were doing at that very moment.

Peggy would tease her, oh how she would  _tease_  her. She had a feeling that she would be on edge the whole night just from the other woman’s damn teasing. Angie knew that she would beg Peggy for release, she wanted to be able to beg. Being at Peggy’s mercy was a particular fantasy that never failed to rile her up, and eventually push her over the edge.

Her fingers worked mercilessly on her clitoris, rubbing tight circles before dipping down to push through the abundance of wetness practically pouring from her entrance. It was never a surprise to find that the thought of Peggy aroused her so much. It was almost painful how much it turned her on.

That posh accent, that smooth skin, those long fingers, those piercing eyes. Everything about Peggy made Angie feel things, thing she didn’t even understand sometimes.

The more she thought about the Englishwoman, the faster and harder her fingers worked. Angie had to bite her lip to prevent herself from calling out Peggy’s name for all the girls on the floor to hear. 

Angie was so close, so very close to that release, that bliss. And in her haze of pleasure, Angie heard that voice.

"Angie? Are you in there?" Peggy asked quietly, knocking lightly on the door.

And with that, Angie orgasmed harder than she ever had, forgetting to muffle her moans and her cries.

” _Peggy_!”

Just as Angie’s pleasure was fading, Peggy pushed her way into Angie’s room, thinking that something was wrong. But all she found was the waitress, naked and writhing under the covers. When she realised that Angie wasn’t in any kind of trouble, but in fact pleasuring herself, Peggy blushed furiously.

Angie heard the door open and she instantly sat up, covering her nudity with the blanket. Her cheeks were already flushed and when she caught sight of the woman who occupied her fantasies, she nearly fainted from embarrassment.

"O-Oh … I’m … I’m so sorry, Angie. I-I didn’t realise …" Peggy stumbled over her words.

"Crap! Oh my god, this is so embarrassing!" Angie muttered to herself, trying to hide her face in the covers.

"So … You weren’t calling … for help?"

"… No."

"I see … Well, then … If everything is alright then I’ll be on my way …" Peggy trailed off and turned back around to leave.

"W-Wait … Why did you come over? Did you need something?" Angie asked, trying to play off being caught with her hand between her thighs.

"Um … I don’t quite remember anymore …" Peggy answered, "But for some reason, I don’t want to leave yet …"

Angie’s heart thumped harder in her chest.  _This is your chance, Angie! Seduce her … Or something! God, the way she’s looking at you, just go for it!_  Angie gave herself a mental pep talk.

"If you want … You’re welcome to join me?" Angie suggested as she slowly opened the covers up, displaying herself for Peggy to see.

She was so relieved when Peggy did not hesitate to remove her own clothing and join her.

That could have been extremely embarrassing.


End file.
